This invention relates to surgically implanted materials fabricated from bone particles and, more particularly, to such materials which are made up of a coherent mass of elongate bone particles.
The use of demineralized bone powder in the repair of bone defects has been a subject of investigation for some time. Bone powder contains one or more substances, possibly bone morphogenic protein (BMP), which induce bone regeneration at the defect site. See, e.g., Covey et al., "Clinical Induction of Bone Repair with Demineralized Bone Matrix or a Bone Morphogenetic Protein", Orthopaedic Review, Vol. XVII, No. 8, pp. 857-863 (August, 1989). According to Habal et al., "Autologous Corticocancellous Bone Paste for Long Bone Discontinuity Defects: An Experimental Approach", Annals of Plastic Surgery, Vol. 15, No. 2, pp. 138-142 (Aug. 1985), autogenous bone which has been granulated into a pastelike material and combined with autogenous blood has been used in the repair of long bone defects in dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,373 discloses a deformable, shape-sustaining osteogenic composition, suitable as a filler for osseous defects, in which particles of demineralized bone are uniformly distributed within a carrier which is a liquid polyhydroxy compound such as glycerol. The vast majority of the demineralized bone particles possess random, irregular geometries with an average median length to median thickness ratio of from about 1:1 to about 3:1.
Commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 07/830,934 discloses a flowable osteogenic composition containing entangled demineralized bone particles of relatively high median length to median thickness ratio. The flowable osteogenic composition can possess a paste-like or putty-like consistency as well as a liquid or runny consistency.